


Alone Together

by starsdontdisappear



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternative Universe - Non Celebrity, Light Angst, M/M, Toru is gay for Taka, best friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontdisappear/pseuds/starsdontdisappear
Summary: Toru breaks up with his boyfriend and Taka saves his drunk ass.





	1. ALONE

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don’t own one ok rock and none of the scenes written here are true as they are all fictional 
> 
> have fun being sad lol

Twenty minutes into dragging Toru’s ass into his apartment and Taka is already convinced he’s never allowing the tall guy to drink out of his alcohol tolerance again and most especially when the wounds of his heartbreak is still fresh. Like now, Toru’s sporting a cut on the corner of his lips which he got from when his now ex-boyfriend hit him in the face during their heated argument just an hour ago. To which, Toru swore will never happen again though Taka’s aware of what huge bullshit that is considering the many other times they’ve been in this similar situation even before. Taka even surprises himself because he’s never a violent person, but having witnessed Toru being physically hurt like that just blackened his vision for a while after which, Toru’s huge asshole of a boyfriend was found flabbergasted after Taka slapped him in the face. Really loudly. 

So now, he puts Toru down on his couch as he readies a a glass of warm water. Toru looks at Taka from where he is seated. The smaller man’s back facing against him and he looks so small in his black hoodie. He can’t help but recall just how much trouble he had caused Taka just an hour ago, and now the short guy is in his kitchen preparing stuff for him like the caring best friend he has always been. 

“You really should be careful, Toru,” Taka speaks so softly as he walks towards the drunken man on the couch. 

Toru cannot pin it down, but Taka looks a bit too sentimental and sullen, and that stings the blonde. He never meant for bad things to happen. More importantly get Taka involved in his numerous failed and problematic relationships. But it’s not like there’s anything he could do about it. Taka is his best friend. Heck, he’s almost like a big brother to him with the way Taka takes care of him even when the older guy had already left for college while he’s still completing his last year in high school. They’re at a point in their friendship where Taka knows first even before Toru’s family does, like when he first found out he passed the college entrance test for the same university Taka attends and immediately called the older thereafter. 

Through it all, Taka still stands by his side. And he appreciates it so, so much that he literally feels like his ribcage is going to explode at how full it is of words unspoken. All for Taka. He has so much to say to him. 

It’s not even just a simple thank you that Toru wants to say. He appreciates Taka for all the times that he cried and Taka was there. When he first stepped inside the music club, Taka was the first to welcome him. For that time he first performed in front of the whole school, it was Taka that gave him strength. And when he found out about his sexuality, Taka never batted an eye. If anything, it made their friendship even stronger. And so did his feelings for Taka. 

He also doesn’t know how he does it— hiding that feeling so strong. How he is able to conceal it when the older guy does something unimaginable for him and he just wants to melt or maybe squeal. The feelings he harbours for Taka grows stronger every time. And he’s aware. He knows that Taka also feels the same for him, but only because they’re best friends. 

Which is why he engages in different relationships every now and then hoping to divert the feelings that’s been eating him. But all of them seem to fail right before his eyes. And just when it does, Taka is always there. Always beside him. Always taking care of his broken heart. 

And that is even more heartbreaking that he’s sure nothing can ever break him the way Taka unknowingly does. 

“I’m sorry,” Toru utters. 

Normally, he would throw a banter at Taka— telling the older how he acts like a nagging mother, the usual antics. But tonight is different. Tonight, Taka seems more quiet and sullen, and Toru isn’t so sure if it is because Taka is sad, furious, or paranoid. His heart aches at the sight of Taka looking like that and God knows what he would do to make his best friend feel better, even when he knows it is because of him. 

“Stay still while I get the first aid kit and your shirt,” Taka says under his breath and he doesn’t even look straight into Toru’s eyes.

Toru watches the short guy go from different parts of his place like he has mastered it from all the countless days and nights he’s been there. After that, Taka comes back to the couch where Toru settles and the short guy begins to apply medicine onto his wound. He winces when the cotton touches his cut and he notices that Taka also fidgets a bit and proceeds to finishing the application, but more carefully than before. 

“I dragged you into another mess again, Taka. I’m really sorry,” Toru apologizes again for what feels like a hundred times. 

“You get changed and then sleep,” is all Taka says while he unfolds the yellow shirt. “Here, it’s your favorite shirt, right?” 

Toru nods. 

But he doesn’t let it slip. He doesn’t say that the reason for it being his favorite is that, once when they walked past a clothing store, Taka told him he’d look good in yellow especially that shirt. And he has worn it much too many times that it’s basically already worn out. Yet, it’s still his favorite shirt; pointed to him by his favorite person in the entire world. 

He smiles and says “yes, it’s my favorite.” 

Taka turns his back against him again as he changes his shirt. It bothers him just how oddly silent his best friend is. He should be mad at him. He should be reprimanding him now. He should be telling him lessons and screaming at his face like he usually does. But he isn’t and Toru thinks his heart is sinking each second Taka doesn’t say a word. 

“I’ll stay the night to check on you, and you are not allowed to convince me otherwise,” Taka speaks as he sits on the bean bag conveniently placed beside the couch, where Toru’s head lies on the arm rest. 

“Taka,” he calls and he could feel the short guy just beside him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” 

Toru takes a deep breath before he speaks, hands clasping each other at his abdomen. 

“Why are you acting strange tonight?” 

He feels Taka’s breath hitch at the question and he opens his eyes and finds out just how close their faces are to each other. The walls of his chest begins colliding, compressing by each moment he blinks and Taka’s gaze at him never falters.


	2. TOGETHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru decides to let Taka go.

“You’re hurt,” Taka begins saying, eyes falling on the wound in the corner of Toru’s lips and back to his eyes again. “It’s just that…I feel bad about all these happening. I feel like I am not taking care of you enough like I should.” 

Toru gets up from his lying position. At this point, Taka has already covered his face in his forearms, muffling his whimper. 

He’s crying, and it’s all because of Toru. 

“Taka, why are you crying?” he panics and takes the older guys hands in his. Taka’s face is red, his hair disheveled from tearing up, and it takes all of Toru’s strength not to cage the older in his arms like his longing. He grips tighter around Taka’s wrists though while Taka tries his best to cover his red face from the younger by lying his head on the couch face first. 

“I don’t know. I don’t understand it either,” his words are muffled. 

Seconds later, the older manages to calm himself and raised his head, hair unkempt and eyes welling with tears. Toru’s heart sinks a little bit more in his lungs finding it hard to believe just how painfully beautiful Taka is. He almost wants to scream his lungs out hoping it would somehow lighten the weight of his chest that’s been full of Taka— Taka and his smile, his laughter, his voice, his touch, his presence. 

_Fuck I really love you, Takahiro._

He wishes he could say those words once and for all. 

“I’m sorry I’ve turned into a wuss,” Taka apologizes, releasing his hands from Toru’s grip. 

“Take a rest now, Toru,” Taka says as he wipes his face with the back of his hands. 

“Thank you, Taka. For always taking care of me,” the younger replies as he lies back down again. 

“Always,” Taka whispers. 

He closes his eyes gently as he succumbs to intoxication and sleep. The way his heart both flutters and aches at the same time chokes him and he decides tomorrow— tomorrow he’s ending this insanity. 

 

Taka rises from where he was seated. He straightens up and proceeds to the dining table, just within the proximity of the small living room, seats himself on the wooden chair where he can still fully see the sleeping form of his best friend. 

To be honest, he never thought their friendship would last for years. Toru was the silent type who never mingled with often with other people. He first saw Toru in the school rooftop when the younger was still a freshman and he, a sophomore. He found Toru playing an acoustic guitar by himself, and right there and then he was convinced he couldn’t let such talent slip away. He persuaded the younger to join the music club, which became Toru’s ticket to stepping into a better world where he can finally look and smile and talk to other people confidently. Taka had caused that. It was all thanks to Taka that Toru had gained the confidence he now has. 

But in a Taka’s perspective, it was all thanks to Toru that Taka had felt like he’s capable of doing things he never knew he could. He was starting to care about him, put him first before anything else. 

At first, it scared him enormously just how much he was willing to do for the younger. All it took was one call from Toru and Taka would come rushing to him. Fuck everything else because he’s willing to drop anything just to go to Toru and take care of him. Whenever or wherever. And once it all became clear to him that it wasn’t only because he was Toru’s best friend or older brother, he felt even more terrified.

Unlike Toru, Taka believes that love is a sacred thing. That despite him being branded as impassive towards romance, he’s an actual hopeless romantic. Which explains why he only ever had one ex-lover who happened to be a girl. 

The realization that he was already falling for his best friend terrified him not because Toru is a man. It terrified him because he may never have the courage to ever tell Toru just how much he loves him. Not because he isn’t so sure if he can love him enough, but because he knows Toru dates just anybody who shows even the littlest interest in him and drops them so easily afterwards. He can’t afford to lose Toru that way. So he’s keeping him the best way he knows. 

He convinces himself that he’s content with the way things are with Toru. Being his best friend is already enough because he can still laugh with him, cook for him, tell him about his problems, get mad at him and make up afterwards. It’s everything he wants with the younger guy but without putting a label on it, and positively putting their friendship on the line. It takes a great amount of strength from Taka to pretend like it doesn’t affect him whenever he attends to Toru’s needs and the younger says “wow Taka, must be nice having you as a boyfriend with you being this sweet and caring.” To which he would only respond with a glare towards Toru as he replies, “you already cause a lot of problems being my best friend. I wouldn’t want to imagine being your boyfriend.” And then his heart would sink a little further in his gut. 

Like tonight, he almost couldn’t contain himself when he saw Toru getting hurt by the person who was supposed to love him. It’s unfair because he could do so much better than anybody else at loving Toru. 

Helpless, he feels so helpless watching Toru get wasted over a person who didn’t deserve him. And it makes him cry so hard he needs to cover his mouth with his hands to avoid the whimpers from escaping. 

He comes near Toru who is probably in deep sleep, and he can’t help but hurt a little just by looking at how beautiful Toru looks when he’s calm like that. Toru frowns as if he was having a bad dream and Taka brushes his blonde locks away from his face, softly playing with Toru’s hair to calm him down. It puts a smile on his face when Toru is at peace again with just his touch and Taka chuckles to himself. 

“I’m actually going crazy, am I not? I really, really love this dumbass,” Taka tells himself shyly, stands up and turns his back. 

But before he could walk away, he feels a tight grip around his wrist and his face feels so warm from nervousness. 

“What did you say, Taka?” Toru says, voice deep and sad. “Please I want you to say it again. I want to hear it.”

There are tears in Toru’s face as he pleads the older guy. 

Taka turns and faces the younger guy and sees how much of a crying mess he already is. He takes a deep breath before he talks. 

“I said,” he breathes heavily, scared as he adds, “I love you, Toru.” 

“You’re a dumbass. You’re impulsive and careless. You always make me run to you in the middle of the night. You make me want to take a punch in the gut for you. And I hate pain, but I’ll take it all if it were for your sake. Because I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Taka feels like he’s been freed from the years of words stuck just right at his throat. Finally, he’s able to say it. Toru is drunk, and if he remembers it the next day, Taka can just blame it all on the alcohol. 

But then Toru starts heaving as he stands up and puts his arms around Taka. 

“Since when?” Toru asks. 

“I…I realized it when I left for college. But I think I’ve always been…since the first time I saw you play your guitar at the school rooftop,” Taka replied, heart pounding so loudly he thinks he’s going to faint. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Toru bawls even more but he is also laughing, as if he is relieved. “I love you, too. Always have.” 

“You don’t know how difficult it was for me having to look for you in the many strangers I dated,” Toru tells him as he slowly detaches from their embraces. 

The surroundings begin to turn alive when it hits Taka that everything that’s happening and being said at this moment are real. He can’t believe it— the words he’s been longing to hear, Toru has finally said it. 

Taka decides to shorten their distance as he tiptoes and cups Toru’s blushing face in his hands and kisses him on his lips. Something he never imagined would ever happen. But now he’s sure that the Toru standing in front of him, the Toru that’s now slowly wrapping his arms around the older guy’s waist, is the same Toru that he’s been in love with for many years. And he’s going to love him the way he deserves for the many years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a scale of 1-10, how corny is this fic? 😂 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for being a sad piece of shit. Thank you for reading this xx


End file.
